


Every Four Years

by IvanW



Series: Star Trek Fairy-tales [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bittersweet Ending, Curses, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Leap Day, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock makes a journey with I-Chaya every four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Four Years

Spock prepared for the long voyage days ahead of when he had to be there. He could not afford to miss it. The trek was long, far out to the edge of the desert where an ancient fortress lay.

I-Chaya, a sehlat that had been in Spock’s family even since Spock’s own father had been young, wished to accompany him. He’d done it on the other occasions. But I-Chaya was old and not as energetic as he’d once been. And Spock was afraid he would slow the journey down and Spock would not make it on time.

In the end he could not deny I-Chaya what could possibly be the sehlat’s last chance.  He left a day earlier so that he could take it easier for I-Chaya.

The journey was arduous. Spock tried not to think of how he would have to make the voyage back in much the same way. And only for a day. But Spock would travel one thousand days in a row for only this day if that was what was required of him.

They made it to the ancient fortress with several hours to spare. After Spock made sure they both had sustenance, I-Chaya slept while Spock meditated. Then Spock slept while I-Chaya watched over him.

But both were awake and alert as midnight approached. I-Chaya rumbled low, up from his belly. Spock stood waiting, his stomach in knots, his pulse racing. Though the day always went as expected Spock could not help but be anxious it would not.

And then around the corner of an archway, he appeared.

Spock’s breath caught at his physical beauty as it always did, as it always would. He broke out into a radiant smile at the sight of Spock and they rushed at each other.

He wrapped his arms around his mate, spinning him around the fortress, joy in his heart.

“Spock!”

“Jim,” Spock breathed, peppering Jim’s face with kisses, then kissing those beloved lips deeply, wantonly. He could not prevent the moan that escaped when Jim fervently returned his kiss.

I-Chaya made a noise of protest and Spock reluctantly put Jim down.

Jim went to I-Chaya, bending down and wrapping his arms around the beast. “Hi buddy.”

I-Chaya made a sort of purring noise as he snuggled up to Jim. Spock should not be jealous of a sehlat, but he was. Jim ran his fingers along I-Chaya’s back. “I’ll be back to give you snuggles in a bit, okay? Right now I have to see Spock.”

Jim let go of the sehlat and turned back to Spock, once more hurrying into Spock’s arms. “God, it’s been so long.”

Spock buried his face in Jim’s neck, inhaling Jim’s wonderful scent, a mixture of vanilla cookies and chocolate that enticed Spock like no other. He’d once asked his mate, long ago, why he smelled so delicious and Jim had laughed and muttered something about body wash and shampoo.

Jim’s hands came up to frame Spock’s jaw in his. “I want you. Desperately.”

Spock felt his lust, his desire, so potent, so strong, it nearly brought Spock to his knees. And he returned it tenfold, filled with a need to mate.

“I prepared us a pallet.”

He took Jim’s hand and led him over to the pallet they would use for their coupling. Jim began to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head, revealing the golden, perfect human skin, his puckered nipples. Spock ached for him.

Jim sat upon the pallet, removing his boots and then his trousers until he lay there exposed to Spock’s hungry gaze. “Hurry,” Jim whispered, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

Spock almost tore his clothes in his eagerness to divest himself of them, but he finally freed himself of their encumbrance, and knelt on the pallet next to his Jim.

“T’hy’la,” he whispered hoarsely, his hand shaking as he spread them over all of Jim’s exposed skin. He’d been starved for this. Starved for this man.

“Me too,”” Jim said softly. “Please? I want you.”

Spock took the extra ointment he’d brought with him and squeezed some out. After all it would be four years for Jim. Even with Spock’s penis’ lubricant, he would have the need for more.

Jim’s breaths hitched and he clung to Spock as Spock’s fingers entered him. “Oh, God, yes. Please. Spock, I need it. I need you.”

Spock fused his lips to Jim’s devouring every inch of his mouth, thrusting his tongue in the warm moistness. Their tongues twirled, dueled. Jim sucked on Spock’s tongue until it was almost painful.

He lifted one of Jim’s legs until it was high and wrapped around Spock’s waist, angled just perfect for Spock to push inside his hole.

For several moments they stilled, joined together like this, neither moving, just gazing into each other’s eyes. Blue to brown. Lost in each other.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Jim whispered.

Spock closed his eyes, his heart ready to break, as he began to thrust inside his mate. Jim shifted underneath him until both of his legs were wrapped around Spock’s waist and hooked at the ankles, allowing Spock to deeply penetrate him. He linked their hands as he pumped his lover. The sounds of Jim’s whimpers egging him on, drawing him deeper inside Jim’s body and mind. Their bond lit up warmly, happily, swirling together, entwining, humming with happiness no matter how short lived.

Spock sought Jim’s pleasure points in his mind, stroking them with thoughts and was rewarded with Jim’s keening and arching beneath him. He mewled, desperately begging for release from Spock he would not yet give.

He rolled them suddenly until Jim was on top, riding him, bucking up and down like he rode a wild bull. Jim’s palms grazed Spock’s nipples, pulling moans out of Spock he could not contain.

“Spock, Spock, please, can I-can I—”

“Not yet.”

“Ungh.”

Jim pushed down on Spock’s cock, clenching around the length, and Spock moaned desperately. Spock eyes rolled back in his head.

“That is not fair,” Spock protested, as what seemed like billions of pleasure points exploded all over his body. “Ashaya.”

“Yes, Spock, yes.”

Spock once more flipped them so Jim lay beneath him as he fucked him harder, deeper than either of them remembered. Jim was slippery with sweat and panting hard. It spurred Spock on until his thrusts felt as though they could go right through Jim.

Once more he touched the pleasure points of Jim’s mind and his t’hy’la’s cock exploded, spurting copious amounts of cum between them as Jim screamed himself hoarse. Spock joined him a moment later, emptying his own cum inside Jim in short, sharp pumps until he was wrung out.

They slept for a little and then Spock took Jim again, slower and more gently this time. Their kisses soft and loving.

Jim spent time playing and petting a happy I-Chaya while Spock watched and then after he made sure Jim had something to eat and drink, they made love again, before lying in each other’s arms talking and sharing.

“So?” Jim asked softly. The question behind it one that Spock greatly dreaded.

“I have not,” he said reluctantly, his throat clogging with so much emotion he thought he might choke.

“Oh.” Jim nodded against him, blew out his breath.

“I have been trying.”

“No, I know. I know, Spock.”

But nothing Spock had done had worked. Nothing.

As the day wore on so did Jim’s energy level. The hours always seemed to go faster than any day in Spock’s memory. Jim became more tired, allowing Spock to merely hold him as I-Chaya nudged him and tried to snuggle with him.

The time moved on and Spock began to dread the passage of it.

“I hate this. I can’t believe it’s over again,” Jim whispered.

“Nor can I,” Spock answered, his voice breaking and he cared not.

“This stupid curse. It’ll never be broken.”

“It will, t’hy’la. It will. I swear it.” He didn’t know if he could keep his vow, he’d made it every four years as it was, yet he continued to make it.

Jim’s eyes filled with tears and he gently pushed away from Spock and rose, pulling on his clothes once more.

“Do not leave,” Spock begged.

“I don’t want to. God, I don’t want to.”

“Jim—”

“I love you, sweetheart. Always. Forever.”

“And I—”

But as he watched Jim faded before his eyes until once more in the fortress there was only he and I-Chaya, who gave a sorrowful whine.

Spock bowed his head. Once more he had failed his mate. He was becoming despondent and disheartened. There seemed no way to break the curse that kept them apart.

He glanced at I-Chaya who stared back with sad eyes.

“I will break it. I will find a way. And then Jim will be mine again…forever.” 


End file.
